Werewolves and Kappas and Beasts! OH MY!
by Kaguya Matoka
Summary: Matoka and her two friends are kidnapped by a werewolf, a Kappa and a Beast. The messed up part is the werewolf is Matoka's older half-brother. WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON! ... (read the darn story to answer the question)


**Chapter 1**

Matoka P.O.V.

The school day was slow... but it was our last day of school ever. My three friends and I were doing what we usually did. Yuuki had her head on her desk, Kanonacco was reading her book,and I was playing with the teacher's smart board. I couldn't shake the feeling that the four of us were being watched.

I was werewolf, from my father's side, and elf owl shifter from my mom's side. Owl shifter blood dominates over werewolf blood, but I still had a werewolf nose and I would be almost completely immortal like one too. My half-brother, Kimimaro, left the village to start his own bachelor pack a few years ago. Kimi, as I called him, was a pure-blooded werewolf, like my father. I never knew what happened to his mother, he never talked about it.

Kanonacco was a savannah cat shifter and Yuuki was a vampire bat shifter. We've been inseparable, since ninth grade, when we all met. We were like sisters.

I looked up at the clock. It was almost time for us to go home. The three of us didn't bring anything to school, seeing that we weren't coming back next year. I then smelled a familiar scent. It smelled like my brother. There were two other scents with him... his pack. By the other's scents, I knew they weren't werewolves, like Kimi. One of them was a pure-bred Kappa... and the other... was a pure-bred Beast.

Kappas were water beings. Their Kappa form was kind of like a mix of a predatory fish and a frog. They could even turn to water. In their human form, they had big sharp pointy teeth, and usually had light colored hair.

Beasts were beings one with nature, like Kappa, but more aggressive, protective, and seductive. You were fucked if you pissed off a Beast enough. A Beast in their Beast form is one of the scariest things you could ever see... or so some sissy school bitches say.

I gulped. I looked at Yuuki. She stared right back. I put the smart board pen down and walked toward my friend. I sat down next to her.

"You can smell them...?" Yuuki whispered.

"Yeah..."

"They're targeting us... all three of us."

My blood ran cold. Was this going to be like Zuni all over again? "What?"

"Kappas and Beasts seek their mates like werewolves, but unlike werewolves, the mate-to-be won't see them." Yuuki explained softly.

I begin to relax. "The werewolf... it's my brother. This means those two Kappa and Beast are his pack."

Juugo P.O.V.

I could smell her anxiousness. She could sense us coming. Suigetsu was getting extremely impatient.

"Patience, Suigetsu... The school day has two more minutes." Kimimaro said softly to the Kappa.

I was getting impatient myself. I then heard the school bell ring. Kimimaro entered the school, asking for us to stay in hiding just in case our impatience turned more aggressive. I agreed without complaint, but Suigetsu wasn't in the mood to wait.

Kimimaro walked into the school.

Matoka P.O.V.

Kimi was inside the building. We were called down to the main office. I just knew he was there. I ran to the main office and saw Kimi standing there. "KIMI!" I run over to him and nearly tackle him to the ground; but then again, Yuuki had rushed him at the same time as me. Kimi was Yuuki's mate, I now knew.

"Hello, Matoka... Yuuki-chan." Kimi hugs the both of us, kissing Yuuki's forehead. "The other three are outside. They're... a bit impatient."

We walk outside and to the trail that led to our house.

"Wh-Where are they?" Kanonacco whimpers.

"They're around." Kimi walked further down the trail. Yuuki and I follow Kimi without complaint. "Suigetsu is seeking Kanonacco. Juugo is seeking-!"

"Me...?"

Kimi looked at me. "Matoka... Juugo is a kind man, regardless of him being a Beast."

As Kimi said that, two huge arms tenderly wrapped around my waist, a mouth found its place in the crook of my neck, licking and nibbling... the Beast.


End file.
